chamberlainfandomcom-20200222-history
Riley Marshall
Riley Marshall is a main character of The Chamberlain Chronicles. ''She was described "''gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Riley is the mother of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter she had with the Immortal Hybrid, Thomas J. Chamberlain. Riley is a member of the Marshall Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of Anaheim. She also has ties to the Chamberlain Family and the Anaheim Witch Coven via her daughter. History Charlie had been on her own occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Personality |-|Werewolf= Riley is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Riley is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Thomas, Riley tries to hide this but Thomas always manages to see right through her. In Chamberlain Chronicles, Riley's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behavior in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Thomas. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state, even holding her own against threats. Charlie has a deep hatred for the witches of the Anaheim, partly because they used her for their own selfishness, as well as the fact that a member of their coven, cursed her pack, and mainly because the witches tried to kill her unborn child. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Riley was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Riley died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Genevieve, because she tried to kill her daughter, Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Chris, even if it breaks her heart. Riley's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, partly because of her heightened emotions, and mainly because they tried to kill her newborn daughter. In Season Two, Riley goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Elizabeth. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Hayley will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. When she kills Francesca, this seems to impact her immensely, causing her to go on a spree of tearing up Elizabeth's nursery. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Thomas takes on a mentoring role, teaching Riley how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. Physical Appearance Riley is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Marshall on her right shoulder there lies the Crescent birthmark. According to Chris, Charlie's daughter, Rose, looks just like Riley Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/orange glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Riley possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Elizabeth; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Riley faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Riley's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Riley was also able to stagger Thomas with her attacks more than Chris could; though still no match for Thomas or any other Original. Riley is currently the strongest non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid in the world especially since that she is now the only one in existence. She got into a heated fight with Thomas and attacked him, however he was not fighting back, simply allowing her to vent her anger. Riley continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Riley demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even previous Hybrids such were unable to transform at such speed. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Riley had the typical weaknesses of a non Evolved Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Riley has the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships ''Elizabeth Chamberlain Riley fell pregnant with her baby after a one-night stand with Thomas Chamberlain. She discovered her pregnancy in Los Angeles, and because of her pregnancy she was used by the French Quarter Witches to build an alliance with The Chamberlain Family Thomas J. Chamberlain Thomas is Riley's daughter's father. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. Thomas has shown to care about Riley, outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. However, they do disagree with the best way to protect their daughter. ''Christopher Chamberlain The relationship between Chris and Riley began once Chris was made aware of Riley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Chris shows Riley his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Riley is reading Chris's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his brothers. When Thomas asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Riley says that Chris was kind to her. Once Chris and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Agnes attempts to kill Riley's child in utero, Chris manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against his chest in the swimming pool until Thomas unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Name * The Name Riley is from the Old English ryge leah,meaning "wood clearing." It's also an adaptation of the Irish last name Reilly. Another'meaning' is "valiant." * Marshall Name Meaning. English and Scottish: status'name' or occupational name from Middle English, Old French maresc(h)al 'marshal'. The term is of Germanic origin (compare Old High German marah 'horse', 'mare' + scalc 'servant'). Gallery Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:Vampire Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters